


Day 9: Move

by dalektabledesires



Series: Drabble A Day [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Can be read as a stand alone, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalektabledesires/pseuds/dalektabledesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I wanted to do a fic with as few words as I possible could. This was the result, and I laughed quite hard about it. Hope you do too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Move

John shifted against Sherlock uncomfortable, sweating gliding down his forehead. "Jesus Christ, Sherlock, move!"

So Sherlock did.


End file.
